ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kubo And The Moon Song
'''Kubo And The Moon Song '''is the fan made sequel to Laika’s 2016 Kubo And The Two Strings. It continues Kubo’s adventure after the events of the first film. It is released August, 2019. Full Plot The movie opens with a preview of what happened in the first film towards the end, and marking where Kubo’s Grandfather, Raidon, became good again, is where the sequel picks back up. It has been three weeks since the last events, and Kubo has gotten close to his new grandfather, after settling into the village where Kubo has made a foster family with the villagers. He tells them his story of fighting his grandfather and fighting off one of his aunts—to which the people are amazed by his skill again; He’s still at it with his shamisen and origami. After he’s finished telling his story, he cares to check up on his grandfather, who is absent from the room. Just before he panics, Raidon appears, apparently worn out. Kubo asks him if he got any rest, and he tells him what happened. According to him, there was an eerie moon putting him into a trance, and guiding him up to a windy tower, where an alluring woman’s voice sings him the story of his past life, as one against Kubo and his parents. He also mentions his long deceased wife, Della, part of what lured him to the moon was her familiar voice. He says he managed to get away, and it angered Della so much, she caused a windstorm that went the wrong way. Raidon senses Della isn’t herself, and maybe they should find out. Kubo is concerned for his grandfather, so he recommends him to get sleep, while also shutting the curtains to prevent the daytime moon from possibly getting to him again. Just as he does this, there is news that newcomers have arrived to their village. Kubo curiously checks this out, and catches eye of a beautiful scarlett-kinky haired girl named Juju. He builds up the courage to meet her, bringing her a housewarming present and learning that her village was destroyed in the night by the strong wind. Kubo instantly connects this to his grandfather’s story, and tells her about this. Juju says there may be a good reason for her village getting destroyed and meeting Kubo, as a hint that she may like him. Kubo suspects this to be his unseen grandmother, Della, now an evil spirit who died still on Raidon’s side when he wanted Kubo’s eyes. He seperates himself briefly from her to form a plan of how to defeat her before she does something to his poor grandfather. That night, Juju is looking forward to her first festival, being held in the village to celebrate the newcomers. Here, she has a first dance with Kubo, who warns her ahead of time that he can’t stay long, for he has to watch over his Grandfather, who is feeling ill, and he thinks it’s the moon. A scream is heard over them, and Kubo runs to save his grandfather, with Juju following, and the rest of the villagers worrying. Unfortunately, by the time Kubo gets there, the window is broken, and his grandfather has escaped. Also, the taunting song of Della can be heard, making him more determined to stop her. Kubo quickly makes up a survival kit, not really knowing how long he’ll be gone. Juju jumps in, offering to come along. At first, Kubo is hesitant, not wanting his new friend to get injured. But already beginning to romantically fall for her, he accepts. The villagers wish them luck, and hope for the best. Kubo and Juju have no clue where to go first, as Karasu and grandfather have gotten too far along to follow, with little evidence too. So Kubo uses his shamisen again to make up cardinals, who can guide their way to them fast. The cardinals take them through a cave with a staircase that leads up to a cliff, and on that cliff comes a slide made of rock, that leads them down to a river. Kubo makes a paper boat for the both of them to ride in, and through the slow sail, passes the time with music. He impresses Juju wth his singing cardinals, ladybugs and butterflies. All the animals make a heart in the sky over them, really impressing Juju. As the wind blows their hairs, she notices Kubo has an eye patch, to which he tells her his story, provoking her to tell him her own. She only has a father, and her mother is gone, similar to Kubo before now. She also reveals she is color blind, to which makes Kubo grin at their commoness. Juju says she really has a soft spot for deep boys who can make deep conversation, and they both feel they have grown emotionally closer. Neither of them have ever fallen in love before, so now Kubo recalls what his mother felt for Hanzo, and relates this to his experience. Lost into each other, they have no idea they are headed for a waterfall at the end of the river. They are seperated in the foamy bottom, and are saved and brought to shore by the paper cardinals, who then deteriorate into mush afterwards. Kubo takes Juju to a place where they can both get dry, recognizing this side of the forest, which is close to his old home on the mountain. In fact, they go there to rest for the night, and fuel up on berries. Kubo reminisces his days in the mountain with his mother, and admits he never thought he’d one day return with another girl. Juju wishes she could sleep in her old bed again, which was the best to her before the windstorm came and destroyed her home. Kubo promises they’ll get back home, and that the beds in his village are twice more comfortable. They end up taking short naps close to each other, and Kubo meets his spirit parents again in his dream. Sariatu and Hanzo tell him he only has until dawn to defeat Karasu, before she uses his grandfather again for evil and her tower disappears for good. Kubo is then awoken, and he awakes Juju too, telling her they’ve got to go. It is still twilight out, but only for two more hours. Kubo calls his cardinals again to lead the way to Della’s tower. Meanwhile, Della is preparing to completely transform grandfather into an evil dragon agaiin—to which he strongly refuses to return to his past ways—stating that he is a new man. Della ignores his rejections, and progresses with doing her dirty work. Grandfather tells her of Kubo coming to rescue him, and she automatically remembers Kubo, and is temporarily delayed in transforming him, to now stop Kubo from finding her. She sends out moon monsters to find and bring Kubo to her, so she can take his other eye and convince his grandfather into taking it. However, it slightly backfires. Kubo and Juju are running through the dark forest, already tiring and out of breath so far. They find a water source, And briefly stop to take a break. Just while they do, the moon monsters sneak up on them and try to attack. Kubo’s leg is caught and his shamisen falls from his bag. Juju quickly plays off key to get their attention, driving them away from Kubo and after her. Kubo wishes to help her, but the moon monsters toss him into the water thoughtlessly. Juju is kidnapped instead, And Kubo now must save two people. He gets serious with his magic now, making up a paper army of bulls, stallions, and eagles to help him. He only has an hour left to fight off Della. Della is upset when her moon monsters only bring back some girl—which is Juju—but finds out she is Kubo’s friend and sees a way to hurt him more. She finds her eyes to be exotic, and wants to take them too. Juju admits she is color blind, and that she doesn’t want her eyes. Della wont take no tor an awnser, and decides to make a tonic to cure her eyes, while chaining her up. Raidon tries convincing Della that he no longer needs Kubo’s eye or Juju’s. Kubo and his army arrive just as Karasu is giving Juju the tonic, and as she hesitantly drinks it. Kubo is horrified when the tonic turns her into a dragon with exotic eyes, and Karasu still wants them. He comes at her with his sword, and she taunts him a few times. She says if he wants his friend and Raidon freed, he must give up his last eye. Kubo painfully accepts, and goes with it. However, just as Della opens up his eyelids to begin, a firm yank pulls her over into Raidon himself, who kisses her. She is turned good after Raidon explains he has turned good, and wants to be on his side. Della says goodbye and flies back to heaven. Kubo, Juju, Raidon, are supported by the paper bulls and stallions once the tower disappears with the sunrise. Kubo and Juju kiss for the first time ever, as they ride back to the village, and his grandfather plays a beautiful song on the shamisen. Kubo asks Juju if she’ll stay in his village, and she agrees. Another celebration is thrown that night, and this time, Kubo and Juju have no interruptions with their dance, and Kubo anticipates his next story to us—of the time he defeated Karasu the moon singer Trivia * This sequel takes place three weeks after the events of the first film. * Juju comes from an unnamed village, but as her eyes are described by Karasu, she is an exotic foreigner. * Karasu was never mentioned to have been killed off in the first film, as Kubo appeared to have only killed one sister. * Grandfather’s name is never revealed in neither the first film or this sequel. * Kubo and Juju share many similarities: they have something about their eyes, they lived with one of two parents with Juju having just a father instead, and they love music. * The whereabouts of Juju’s mother is unknown, although it can be obvious that she passed on like Kubo’s dad in the beginning of the first film. * This movie is released in August, just like it’s predecssor. = Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Laika films Category:Sequels